Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. As such, the demand for data connectivity via the Internet, cellular data networks, and other such networks, is growing. However, there are many areas of the world where data connectivity is still unavailable, or if available, is unreliable and/or costly. Accordingly, additional network infrastructure is desirable.
Additional network infrastructure may be provided, for example, via a balloon network operating in the stratosphere. Such a balloon network may include a plurality of high-altitude balloons inflated with lift gas. Balloon networks, other aerial apparatus networks, other apparatus networks, and stand-alone apparatuses (aerial and non-aerial) may also be utilized for other purposes such as, for example, communications, surveillance, tracking, meteorology, etc.